Force Me to Smile
by ladyindaisy
Summary: What if the stranger Blaine is about to talk to on Omegle happens to be Kurt and that's how they will meet?


**You are chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

B- Hello there! : ) : ) : )

K- Hello to you too, unreasonably enthusiastic person.

B- Enthusiasm is never unreasonable, i'll have you know!

K- Right.

B- Sooo, what's up? How are feeling this fine evening, stranger? ; )

K- Oh, god. You are getting worse. Not much. What about you?

B- I feel like my tummy is gonna explode. I ate too much pizza for dinner. : ) But again, it's never too much when it is pizza, right? : )

K- And there goes my answer to what your gender is.

B- Oh, stereotyping much Mr/s I-don't-like-enthusiastic-person ?

K- So you are a female?

B- Never said i am!

K- Exactly.

B- Then, it's ok for me to assume you are a girl just by your obvious dislike for boys who eat too much pizza?

K- I never said i'm a girl either.

B- Touché.

K- Okay. It was wrong of me to just assume. The assumption itself wasn't wrong at least.

B- It's funny how you try to be right even when you're admitting you're wrong! : ) : )

K- Ugh… Stop with those smiles already.

B- I am a happy person. What's wrong with that?

K- Happiness always has a reason. I can't see yours here.

B- I'm about to make a new friend. What's there not to be happy about? : )

K- And now you are getting ahead of your head.

B- What? You don't wanna be my friend? : (

B- Oh, wait. How stupid of me! I didn't even tell you my name. It's Blaine. My name, i mean. My name is Blaine. : )

K- Are you always this nervous when you introduce yourself to strangers who can't even see you?

B- Nervous? Who is nervous? I'm just bursting with the expectation of knowing your name! : )

K- You are weird.

B- Come on!

K- ?

B- Please! : )

K- It's Kurt.

B- Like Vonnegut? Cool!

K- I can't believe a person who knows Kurt Vonnegut is the same one with those smiles.

B- See. You've just known me and i already surprised you! : )

K- What a surprise, indeed. Next thing i know you'll tell me you have a girlfriend and i'll know why i'm single all along.

B- Even i'd be surprised if i had a girlfriend, Kurt.

K- At least you're aware of the hopelessness of your situation. That's a good thing.

B- Uhm. It's not because i'm hopeless though. I happen to find my own sex more attractive.

K- Oh… You're gay?

B- Yes. Would that be a problem for our brand-new friendship?

K- Would it be a problem if i told you i was black?

B- Of course not! Why would you think that?

K- See. Why would /you/ think that?

B- Oh. Wow.

K- Besides, i'm gay too. Not black, but gay.

B- Really?

K- Who knew i could reduce you to one word answers?

B- No, but it's just soo good you know. Generally there are either horny teenagers trying to get off on the dirty talking or 50 year old creepy men looking for their youth fantasies.

K- How do you know i'm not a 50 year old creep?

B- You just didn't sound creepy, that's all. : )

K- Well, that must be the case though, don't you think? Or else it'd be suspicious.

B- I'm 17. So if you have some adult ulterior motives, i' totally have you arrested for phedophily!

K- And that would be awesome if you knew something about me other than my name and sexual orientation.

B- Right…

K- And adult ulterior motives, Blaine? Really?

B- What? We just met. I was raised to be gentleman. I couldn't talk about that stuff with you yet.

K- Oh you're adorable, aren't you?

B- Hope you said that in a completely non-sexual way. I don't want some creepy man to get off on my "adorable" image!

K- I'd go for supermegafoxyawesomehot if i wanted to get off honey. I'm 17 too btw. Believe or not.

B- (Insert shocked smile here!) I'll have a heart attack if you tell me you're from Ohio as well. Yes, not very subtle. I'm from Ohio. What about you?

K- Oh my god!

B- What? It's not that bad here, okay?

K- I live in Lima.

B- No way! We're two hours away from each other! It's just meant to be, you see! We have to be best friends forever!

K- Okay. Easy boy. I can't be bff with someone i haven't even seen and approved how they dress yet. I'm fabulous like that.

B- Blaine Anderson. Add me as your friend on Facebook, best friend!

K- If i wanted to see Abercrombie and Fitch models, i know which address to go, okay!

B- Whoa. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to be and even that's because you can't believe i can be good looking. : ) And where's the notification telling me you accepted my friendship requested?

K- Just accepted it, smartass.

B- Holy… /You/ told me /I/ looked like a model? You just look like an injustice to the models out there!

K- Well, i never said i'm hideous.

B- Hideous? God, Kurt. I think i want to reconsider my offer of being bff with you.

K- Oh? Okay. Why though?

B- Uhm… Maybe we should try something else before we become best friend, you know. Because if we become besties, then you'll be off limits for me and i don't want that.

K- (Insert blushing smile here.)

B- I bet you look cute when you blush' : ) : )

K-Charming too. Okay, Casanova, i'll disconnect now. You just message me when you want to put that plan of yours into practice.

B- You're being nice. I like that already. Okay, then good looking. You'll hear about my plan soon. Really soon. Have a good night. Mine will be terrific thanks to you! ; )

K- : )

**The stranger has disconnected.**


End file.
